bad memories
by backlash
Summary: 3x4


_Disclaimer: I don not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

#  Bad Memories.

**

By Backlash

**

Quatre had always been the heart of the team. He was kind and a good friend. He would put his friends safety above his own. And even though they wouldn't admitt it but, they treasured his friendship and loyalty.

Even when he was sad or something was troubling him. He wouldn't speak of it. He never ever wanted his friends to have to worry about him esspecially Trowa he had his own pain.

Quatre and the others had just gotten back from a mission. So Quatre hit the sack he was exuaghsted. Trowa's room was right accross from his. The other's were on the third floor. Quatre liked being so close to Trowa though. His feelings for Trowa far suroassed that of friendship. He was in love with him. Unknown to Trowa of coarse.

Quatre tossed and turned in his sleep. Remembering a memory he barried a long time ago. He woke up screaming. Trowa heard him and rushed to his room. He woke Quatre up and held him.

"It's all right. It was just a dream." but the truth was it wasn't. "Are you all right now?"   
"Yeah." "What was it about?"  
"I don't remember." he lied.

The next day Quatre's dreams had made him remeber something horrific that happened when he was a child. The memory felt like it has just happened. Why did it have to come back now. When things in his life were so calm.

Trowa walked into the kitchen when he saw Quatre pour some coffee. He was shaking so much that he dropped the cup and it shattered all over the floor. He began to pick up the pieces and cut himself. The blood poured out and Quatre was just staring at it. Trowa was confused why was Quatre just sitting there. "Quatre are you all right?" he asked, he grabbed a first aid kit and bandaged his hand. Quatre hadn't said anything.

_***Flashback***_

a man was lying on the floor with blood all over. Quatre was standing over him with a bloody knife.

****End Flashback*******

"Quatre. please say something."  
"What oh Trowa I didn't see you there."  
"Is everything all right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Quatre what's been bothering you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me. You have a terrified look on your face what happened? Did someone hurt you?"  
"What do you care?" there was anger in his voice.  
"What Quatre your my friend. Why won't you talk to me and tell me what's wrong."  
" 'Cause it's non of you God dam buissness that's why." Quatre stormed off.

Trowas was worried. Quatre never yelled at him before. Later that night someone knocked on Trowa's bedroom door. "Come in." he answered, It was Quatre.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Trowa went over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "It's all right."  
"Trowa can I ask you a question?"  
"Of coarse."  
"Do you love me?"  
"What?"  
"Do you. Are you in love with me?"  
"Yes I am." he admitted. Quatre turned to leave and added.   
"You shouldn't." "Wait do you love me Quatre?"  
"I just told you. That you shouldn't"  
"That's not an answer."  
"Yes I do. I can't be with you though." Trowa went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he held him in his arms. Quatre broke free and walked out of the room.

Trowa heard Quatre screaming again from his nightmare. He was crying so hard he could barely breathe. "Quatre take deep breaths. Calm down."  
"Trowa. I killed someone."  
" I love you. Please Tell me."  
"Allright." he paused then began.

"When I was young my father sent me to an instutution. Because of the way I talked about my spaceheart. One day when I was in my room. One of the orderlies came into my room at night. He wanted to rape me. I smashed a glass over his head. He pulled a knife and we struggled. Then I stabbed him in the struggle. I killed him."

"Quatre you didn't kill him. It was self defense."  
"But..."  
"No buts. You are a gentle soul. You had no choice." Trowa put his arms around him and they fell asleep.

Quatre only had good dreams after that. Trowa woke up to Quatre watching him and smiling. "What?" "Nothing your just so beautiful. I love you Trowa." They kissed. "I love you too.Just remember who said it first." he smiled.

the end 


End file.
